CONTINUAÇÃO Quando o amor Chega
by Rhay Thriller2
Summary: Continuação de QUANDO O AMOR CHEGA!, tive que fazer outra conta mas está aqui, leiam desde o início. Espero que curtam!


6. Conhecendo melhor os lugares

Wulcan agora estava no banheiro pondo seu uniforme de X-men, o que Ororo havia lhe dado. Ela se sentia muito bem, quase orgulhosa de pensar que estava sendo valorizada pelos seus poderes, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se nervosa, sabia que era nova no instituto, ainda não tinha se acostumado com todas as regras e tinha medo de não corresponder ás expectativas. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu com satisfação, era um uniforme muito bonito, todo preto com detalhes vermelhos, era como uma honra vesti-lo. Terminou de se aprontar e foi ao encontro dos professores. Eles estavam reunidos no escritório do professor Xavier quando Wulcan entrou.

-Sente-se, Wulcan. – disse o professor Xavier apontando uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse.

Ela se aproximou lentamente e sentou no lugar indicado.

-Bem, hoje é o seu primeiro dia de treinamento. – começou ele – Não precisa ficar nervosa, nós vamos começar com um teste comum depois você vai fazer o teste físico.

-Como assim, teste comum? – perguntou ela.

-Testes de sangue, para analizarmos sua mutação. Esses você vai fazer com o Hank. – Wulcan olhou para o professor ao lado de Xavier. – Depois você vai fazer um teste físico com o Logan, para vermos se você consegue controlar bem seus poderes. Prometo que não será nada demais. Vamos começar então.

Eles então a conduziram para o laboratório do instituto, havia uma mesa cheia de tubos de ensaio, cadernos com anotações.

"Puxa, esse professor Hank desse ser um gênio.", pensou Wulcan. Soubera que ele era também chamado de Fera, achara que não era somente por ele ter a aparência de uma mas porque ele devia ser muito bravo.

-Sente-se, Wulcan. – disse o professor Hank indicando-lhe uma cadeira. – Será só uma picada, não vai doer nadinha.

Apesar dele ter falado como se ela fosse um bebê assustado, pelo menos mostrou ser gentil fazendo com que ela mudasse um pouco a idéia que tinha a seu respeito. Ele pegou a seringa e retirou um pouco de seu sangue, colocando-o em seguida em uma placa de vidro. Logo de cara, notou algo diferente naquele sangue. Wulcan notou quando ele franziu o cenho em uma expressão como se estivesse inrigado com algo e buscasse uma explicação para tal.

- Algo errado, professor?

- Não, Wulcan. – respindeu ele com um sorriso – Apenas algo me diz que você é muito especial.

Ela ficou observando-o em silêncio, no entanto, algo bem no fundo enchia-se de orgulho e a fazia sentir importante, de um jeito como jamais se sentira. Não tivera muitas vitórias na vida, nem muitas coisas na memória das quais pudesse dizer: "Sou a melhor!". Pelo contrário, com excessão de Diggory que lhe dava gratificações e incentivos, ela não tinha mais nada nem ninguém. Sua mãe não se importava, as brigas por notas abaixo (bem abaixo!) da média eram mais por vergonha dos outros do que por preocupação. No entanto, nenhuma vez ela escutou: "Quero que melhore, estude mais porque quero que você vença.".

Algumas vezes torcia, seu íntimo implorava por uma palavra que fosse, um incentivo sequer mas não havia nada e ela sentia apenas o vazio de estar só. Apesar disso, não se sentia como vítima, nem agia como tal, pelo contrário, via tantas garotas que por nada se julgavam as pessoas mais infelizes do mundo e achava ridículo como se deseperavam por um problema até mesmo insignificante. Nesse ponto era diferente, não baixava a cabeça e fazia algo á respeito, não era uma donzeloa indefesa afinal, era uma mutante poderosa. Certa pretensão ao afirmar isso mas a fazia se sentir bem, sentia que tinha valor. Ás vezes, após ter descoberto seus poderes se questionava porque ELA tinha que tê-los, preguntava-se se não podia ser normal e seguir vivendo sua vida. Com o tempo porém, passaram a fasciná-la, descobrir que podia fazer algo que os outros não podiam era legal no fim das contas, ela não era egoísta nem orgulhosa ao extremo, mas... fazer fogo com as mãos e plantas crescerem de qualquer lugar não significava que ela era especial? E ali naquele instituto, a valorizavam pelo que era, podia mostrar seus valores, seus poderes sem medo.

Hank percebeu que Wulcan estava pensativa. Talvez estivesse preocupada com algo.

- Wulcan? – perguntou, ela permaneceu olhando para o chão – Wulcan? Você está bem?

- Hã? – disse ela saindo de seus pensamentos – Desculpe professor, eu estava distraída.

- Deve estar com muitas coisas na cabeça. – ele falou clamamente – É natural, foi tudo muito rápido pra você, ainda está se adaptando, no entanto, esperamos que se sinta á vontade aqui. – finalizou com um sorriso. - Pode se retirar agora, Wulcan. Espere lá fora, o professor Xavier dará as próximas instruções.

Ela então saiu do laboratório e ficou esperando sentada em um dos corredores. Suas mãos pousavam sobre seus joelhos, o professor Hank havia posto um adesivo com algodão no local onde furou com a seringa, ela o retirou, pressentia que não precisaria disso no próximo treino.

Enquanto Wulcan estava empolgada com seu treinamento Kurt estava em seu quarto sozinho remoendo suas lembranças. Dolorosas lembranças. Se pós-término de namoro tem mesmo fases como muitos dizem, ele estava na fase de nostalgia. Já passara pela fossa extrema, pelo choro (sim, homens também choram por namoradas. E MUTANTES idem) e agora ficava no quarto lembrando seus bons momentos com Amanda, porém inevitavelmente lembrava dos maus. Um dos passos para se esquecer uma ex era se livrar de tudo o que a lembrava, era uma instrução encontrada em qualquer site social na internet ou em revistas de fofoca, mas ele não conseguia. No seu criado mudo, ainda estava a foto que eles tiraram juntos, ficava olhando para ela e em como seus sorrisos eram brilhantes. Queria poder sorrir assim naquele momento, entretanto só sentia seus olhos embaçarem. Não conseguia se livrar de nada que lembrasse Amanda, a foto, algumas cartas, não a deletara de orkut ou msn, ás vezes via seu nome online mas não manifestava palavra alguma, na escola andava de cabeça baixa e evitava transirtar pelos mesmos corredores e lugares que ela. Desde que se separaram o máximo que se falaram foi um seco "oi" ao se cruzarem, aquilo lhe doeu de tal maneira que passou a evitar encontros casuais. Se pegava pensando nela, não passaram mais de uma no namorando mas viveram momentos intensos. Aqueles relacionados à descoberta de sua mutação por parte da família de Amanda remoilham-lhe o pensamento naquele momento

*Flashback*

- Fique tranquilo, Kurt. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você é legal e gentil. – ela tentava animá-lo inutilmente.

- E eu destruí a sua casa.

- A culpa não foi sua, querido.

Os pais de Amanda haviam convidado Kurt para jantar, para conhecê-lo, uma vez que sabiam que ela estava gostando de alguém. Sua mãe o achou muito educado e simpático, achou encantador ele se oferecer para lavar os pratos e guardar a louça. Seria uma ótima noite se Groxo não tivesse aparecido. Ele queria o indutor de Kurt de qualquer jeito, antes mesmo dele aparecer o relógio já estava dando uns bugs e em alguns momentos a mãe de Amanda quase o pegou em sua verdadeira forma, mas quando Groxo apareceu eles começaram a brigar e foram cortinas derrubadas, coisas quebradas e um enorme vexame. Ele jogara sua gosma no rosto do pai de Amanda , quase quebrara um vaso de estimação, mas Kurt conseguiu colocá-lo pra fora. Ou pensou que conseguira. Quando ele estava se desculpando com a mãe de Amanda, Groxo e sua língua pegajosa arrancaram o indutor de seu pulso, fazendo com que sua forma de duende azul aparecesse.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, justamente no dia em que tudo deveria ser perfeito, em que ele se preparara para promover uma boa impressão e em 10 minutos, graças a um sapo maluco tudo foi para o espaço. Os pais de sua namorada o olharam com os olhos arregalados.

- E então? O que nós temos de sobremesa? – perguntou Amanda tentando quebrar o clima de constrangimento. Inútil.

- Você... você é um mutante. – concluiu a mãe dela.

- Amanda, você sabia disso? – perguntou o pai.

- Pai, mãe, eu gosto do Kurt e o aceito assim.

Kurt se sentiu desabar, de nada adiantava ter boas notas, fazer parte do grupo de atletismo, apresentar bom comportamento, ele era um mutante e isso não mudaria por melhor que fosse. Viu nos olhos dos pais de sua namorada que não o queriam ali, então seguiu seus instintos, sua presença só pioraria as coisas e num rápido movimento, se teletransportou deixando para trás o barulho de "bunf", a nuvem de fumaça e a vergonha pela decepção que causara.

*Fim do flashback*

Aquilo fora um desastre completo, é verdade, contudo continuaram a se ver. Os pais dela proibiram, é natural, a descoberta de mutantes ainda era recente, a desconfiança era imensa, não podia culpá-los. Na escola, o clima não diferenciava muito, eles namoravam no intervalo para o almoço e um pouco no fim das aulas, mas Kurt tinha a impressão de que todos sabiam de sua verdadeira forma. Não era raro á vezes passar no corredor com Amanda e ouvir alguns caras soltarem:

- Ei Amanda, por que não deixa essa aberração e vem ficar comigo que sou normal?

Ele a sentia apertar sua mão mais forte, como que dando forçs, sabia que era difícil para ele. Ficaram um tempo aguentando provocações por um tempo, depois escassearam. Kurt achou que estava tudo bem, contudo, mais uma vez a vida lhe deu uma rasteira. Um dia, sem saber, o pai de Amanda foi buscá-la, ao chegar, a viu abraçada com Kurt, beijando-o apaixonada.

- Amanda! – gritou saindo do carro furioso – Nós já não dissemos que queremos você longe dessas aberrações? Eles se afastaram e ficaram paralisados sem saber o que fazer. O pai se aproximou e empurrou Kurt, virando-se para a filha, pegou-a pelo braço

- Vamos embora! Não queremos mistura com essa gente, você sabe o que já andam falando e fazendo. Não quero que nossa família seja arruinada e marginalizada por causa desse moleque!

- Mas senhor eu... – tentou falar Kurt.

- Cale a boca! Nunca mais chegue perto da minha filha. – e saiu levando Amanda.

Ela não disse nada, somente o olhou com um olhar triste e desolado. Por que não disse nada? Por que sequer prostestou? Ela baixou a cabeça e evitou até mesmo olhá-lo. Aquilo lhe doeu profundamente. Ela não esboçara nenhuma reação e normalmente o faria. Ficou olhando o carro se afastar e se teletransportou, precisava pensar a respeito. Naquele dia, ele chorou. Chorou pela primeira vez pore causa de Amanda, o que o pai dela gritou o havia reduzido a pó. Ele comentou sobre algo que falavam e faziam. Quem seria? Amanda e seu olhar no momento em que seu pai apareceu pareceram concordar com o que fora dito. Kurt estava com um sentimento ruim, um peso no coração, e só se acalmaria quando falasse com ela. Remoeu tudo durante a noite, talvez sua insônia tivesse começado naquele tempo. No outro dia, com olheiras e confuso por dentro, ele foi falar com sua namorada. Seu rosto demonstrava o quanto ela estava sofrendo e parecia ter chorado. Ele a abraçou forte mas lhe parecia que ficara imóvel.

- Amanda... sinto muito. Não queria que fosse assim mas com o tempo, tudo vai melhorar. Seus pais são boas pessoas e vão perceber que nós também somos. – disse olhando-a.

- Kurt, eu é que sinto muito. Ontem foi algo muito humilhante, me desculpe. Mas... – ela tomou fôlego.

- Mas...

- Não posso deixar de concordar com algumas coisas que meu pai disse. – ela baixou a voz e a cabeça, enquanto Kurt fazia uma expressão com um mixto de surpresa e decepção.

- Como assim? – disse ele com a voz carregada

- Na vizinhança, todos já sabem que namoro você e começaram a nos evitar por isso. Picharam nossa casa dizendo: "Fora mutantes!". E nossos vizinhos acham que eu sou uma mutante por estar namorando você. Meus pais estão muito zangados e com medo do que vão pensar de nós e...

- E você Amanda? – ele a interrompeu impaciente – O que você acha de tudo isso?

Ela se calou e baixou os olhos. Kurt então compreendeu e não pôde evitar o sentimento de decepção e indignação que tomava conta dele.

- Tudo bem Amanda, não precisa dizer mais nada, eu já entendi.

- Não, Kurt! Quero que me escute, eu gosto de você, gosto muito, no entanto, algumas coisas não podem ser negadas.

- O que não pode ser negado – começou ele se alterando – é que você tem vergonha de mim, vergonha de namorar um mutante, está com medo do que vão pensar.

- Kurt, nós gostamos um do outro, mas precisamos colocar a cabeça pra funcionar, as coisas não estão fáceis e nós temos que procurar uma saída pra esse problema.

- Problema? – Kurt explodiu – É isso que eu sou? Um problema? Como pode Amanda? Namorar comigo é um problema que você tem que resolver porque eu sou um mutante, e mutantes são um problema no mundo, não é? Você parecia apaixonada, eu achava que estava tudo bem e...

- Eu estava Kurt, mas me esforçava muito pra isso. – disse ela quase chorando. – Você não sabe como eu me esforçava... pra te beijar e fazer você sentir que nada estava acontecendo, porque eu gosto de você mas...

- Já chega! Amanda, não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Você fingia pra mim! É isso que está dizendo? Quando por trás, com certeza, se remoía pensando em como ficar comigo é penoso pra você. Admita! Admita que você não consegue mais aguentar todas as provocações! As daqui da escola estão sob controle, mas na sua rua como você mesma disse, está sendo uma barra! Seja verdadeira comigo! Pare de mentir pra mim! – disse ele segurando-a pelos braços.

- Me solta Kurt! Se é isso que quer ouvir, eu admito! É um fardo muito pesado, eu gosto de você e ainda quero ficar com você mas tudo isso é difícil demais! Não falam mais conosco na nossa rua, outras pessoas da minha família que souberam estão ligando para o meu pai sugerindo que ele me mande pra longe, é muita pressão!

- É mesmo? – ele disse irônico – E eu? Você acha fácil o que eu passo? Pra começar, como todos me veêm, nem é minha imagem real! Eu vivo como se tivesse duas vidas! Me escondendo, com medo, cheio de conflitos! Todos sabem que sou um mutante, mas ninguém sabe que minha cara é azul ou que tenho um rabo! Você acha que eu me sinto como? Com medo que meu indutor dê um bug e eu me transforme no meio da quadra com uma multidão? Hein? Acha que fico tranquilo? Achei que me compreendesse, mas me enganei... – disse ele triste.

- Kurt – disse ela tentando virar seu rosto para olhá-la, mas ele permaneceu olhando pra baixo – Eu gosto de você, mas a gente tem sempre alguém jogando na minha cara o quanto estou errada, que você é um mutante e tal. Talvez se a gente der um tempo, tudo vai ser esclarecido e poderemos ficar em paz.

Aquilo soou como um choque para Kurt. Tempo? Era absurdo achar que um tempo ia resolver, pelo contrário. Com o tempo as coisas só piorariam, aí sim que eles se separariam mais porque a incentivariam a ficar com outra pessoa. Pra falar a verdade só essa palavra "tempo" já era uma preliminar de término.

- Amanda, você tem noção do que está dizendo? Tempo? Isso não existe, isso já é o fim, você quer teminar comigo.

- Não Kurt, só acho que devemos deixar a poeira baixar um pouco e...

- Chega! Não tem tempo nenhum, isso só vai separar a gente. Como pode tentar mascarar assim as coisas? Todos sabem que tempo é uma maneira suave de dizer que as coisas não dão mais.

- Kurt, eu não quero que as coisas sejam assim. Mas... talvez agora não dê mais pra gente ficar junto, quem sabe daqui a alguns meses.

- Daqui a alguns meses, tudo vai ser mais complicado, por que fez isso Amanda? Por que me fez acreditar que a gente daria certo? Por que?

- Nós dariamos e ainda temos chance mas você é teimoso! E orgulhoso pra aceitar que AGORA não dá mais.

- Não temos não, você está se contradizendo, tem medo do que vão falar e pensar, entretanto ainda assim acha que podemos voltar depois de uns meses como se nada tivesse acontecido, nem tivesse me falado nada.

- Se é assim, Kurt Wagner, eu desisto! Estou querendo dar uma chance pra nós mas você acha que é melhor ficar com esse martírio nós juntos do que nos separarmos por algum tempo e ficarmos em paz...

- Martírio? Nossa, nunca pensei que EU fosse uma cruz tão pesada assim. Chega Amanda, você me decepcionou.

- Você que me decepcionou Kurt, realmente, desistiu muito fácil de nós. Achava que podia ter segurança ao seu lado mas me enganei.

- Tem certeza que fui eu que desisti? Porque essa história de tempo é só uma desculpa na minha opinião, eu gosto tanto de você, nunca escondi isso e agora você diz que nossa relação é um martírio, que não tem paz e quer que eu me sinta culpado. Amanda, eu nasci um mutante, não tive culpa.

- Não teve mesmo, mas eu tive. Não posso mais ficar com você, é demais pra mim e eu quero ter paz, quem sabe um dia poderemos ficar juntos de novo, mas agora não. Tchau.

Ela disse se distanciando dele, não se abraçaram nem nada. Kurt nesse momento sentiu desabar. Não era justo, por que? Ele nunca fizera mal a ningueém, por isso tinha que acontecer, ele gostava dela e ela dele, terminou assim tão... seco e frio. Naquele dia ele não quis assistir aula nenhuma mais, que se danassem as faltas, detenção se viesse, suspensão, ele só queria ficar só, remoendo sua dor e sua mágoa. Chorou naquele dia, não quis ver ninguém nem comer. E nos dias que se seguiram, ele falava pouco, ficava como um morto vivo pelos cantos e constantemente se teletransportava para alguma praça ou lugar isolado pra ficar só. Vampira, Kitty e os outros tentaram dar apoio, mas ele não queria, só queria ficar na dele, sem nignuém dizendo: "Não fica assim", ainda que isso viesse de seus melhores amigos. Sua vida parece que foi completamente despedaçada, suas notas não cairam, despencaram. Seu desempenho na Sala do Perigo, no dia em que Logan chamara sua atenção estava ruim, mas logo após seu término com Amanda estava péssimo, não conseguia durar mais de 5 minutos lá dentro e se machucava tanto, que sua ida pra enfermaria era quase certa.

E agora estava ele ali, lembrando de tudo, quase um mês depois, mesmo com esse tempo era inegável que ainda doía. E aqueles sonhos? O que queriam dizer? Talvez ele estivesse precisando de algo pra ocupar sua cabeça, ainda que emocionalmente não estivesse bem, pelo menos a mente não ficaria tão doente e ociosa. Procurou se levantar de onde estava e procurou algo pra ler, talvez um filme pra assistir ou uma música ara escutar, no erntanto, tudo que ele estava sentindo somente o levou até o coreto de frente para o mar para que ele continuasse lembrando de tudo que aconteceu no tempo que namorava Amanda.

Weulcan permaneceu sentada, se Kurt estava com sentimentos tão pertubados, ela variava do nervosismo a expectativa extrema. A primeira parte fora fácil, ridícula até. Tirar sangue para análise é algo que só assusta bebês que nunca viram uma agulha na vida. A segunda parte é que a deixava tensa. O professor Logan ou Wolverine (que seja!) era conhecido pelos seus rigorosos treinos. Não que ela estivesse com medo, não chegava a esse extremo, mas não sabia o que ia achar, como seria e isso a deixava apreensiva, pois não queria falhar.

De certa forma, sabia controlar seus poderes mas queria ter total domínio, só assim saberia qual era sua real força e potência. Dentro do escritório do Professor Xavier, o assunto era justamente esse, não só Wulcan pensava á respeito de como seus poderes se comportariam mas os professores também. Em especial, Logan.

- Logan, vá com calma, ela é novata e pode não responder tão bem como seus poderes sugerem.

- Fique tranquilo Charles, não vou fazer nada pra que ela desista na primeira aula. – disse ele com a voz grave e o sorriso enigmático.

-Juízo, Logan. – alertouXavier. Em seguida pelo pensamento chamou Wulcan para que entrasse.

Ela entrou um pouco mais confiante do que na primeira vez, mas ainda um pouco tensa. Dessa vez, encontrou só o professor Xavier e Logan na sala, Ororo deve ter deixado o primeiro treino dela para Logan, ele parecia muito ansioso pra treiná-la, segundo lhe haviam dito, ela tinha talento, e de alguma forma ela parecia ter mais do que aparentava.

- Wulcan, agora é o seu treino real. – começou Xavier – Você literalmente vai mostrar o que pode fazer, e em que estágio está seu controle sobre seus poderes. O Logan ficou responsável por esta parte, peço que não fique nervosa, pois isso pode influenciar em seu domínio e controle.

"Falar é fácil", pensou ela enquanto olhava para a cara séria de Logan, sabia que o professor Xavier poderia ter ouvido ou lido, mas ela não podia esconder sua tensão.

- Então, antes que ela fique mais tensa – começou Logan – Vamos começar logo. Venha comigo.

Ele seguiu para fora do escritório seguido por ela que ia mais atrás, os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra, Logan estava maquinando como começaria o treino e Wulcan imaginava como passaria por ele. E4les caminharam por algum tempo e ela nem bem viu, estava fora da mansão, no jardim.

"Será que ele vai querer que eu bote fogo nas árvores? Isso seria crime ambiental.", pensou ela aliviando um pouco mais seu estado.

- Bem, aqui estamos. Você é novata e vai começar com algo bem leve. – Wulcan ergueu as sombrancelhas como que dizendo 'Sim, e...', o que não passou despercebido a Logan. - Não se engane comigo, novata. O meu leve não é uma caminhada de meia hora nem dez flexões, você vai no mínimo distender alguns músculos, está entendendo?

- Sim, senhor. – disse ela com voz firme, é, ele era durão mas ela podia ser mais.

Eles se dirigiram a uma área diferente, ficava mais afastada do jardim haviam alguns bancos e poucas árvores.

- Aqui estamos. O primeiro treino que vou fazer com você é para ver como estão seus reflexos. Não se engane com a paisagem, vocês jovens se distraem e não conseguem ver que o perigo pode vir de qualquer lugar, então eu digo que precisam estar preparados para ele! Você vai ficar aqui neste ponto. – disse ele apontando um lgar para ela – De qualquer direção, pode vir algo para atacá-la então vai ter que se desviar, só isso pra começar. Entendeu?

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo. Pronta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Logan se afastou, tirou do bolso uma espécie de controle, Wulcan quis olhar pra ver o que era mas ele chamou sua atenção. Ela precisava se concentrar, não sabia de onde viria a tal coisa, por milésimos de segundo ela imaginou que seria algum animal selvagem ou algo do tipo, mas procurou logo aguçar seus sentidos. Afastou os braços do corpo em uma posição de defesa caso algo viesse de frente. Logan a observava, ela tinha um modo peculiar de se preparar, pensou ele, mas logo ele olhou para o controle em sua mão e o acionou.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Wulcan sentiu algo se aproximando, ouviu um certo zumbido em seus ouvidos, seus olhos correram olhando para os lados mas não viu nada quando percebeu era tarde.

POW!

Ela sentiu algo lhe acertando em cheio no ombro, doeu muito no início e com certeza tinha ficado uma marca. Ela se preparara tanto pronta para enxergar algo e se esquivar que não se deu conta que poderia vir algo por trás também. Ela viu que era uma bola, um pouco menor que uma bola de handebol, de borracha dura vermelha. Esta a acertou e saiu rolando pela grama, ela foi projetada para frente e quase caiu de cara se não fosse seu reflexo de estender as mãos para o chão.

- Eu avisei que poderia vir de qualquer lado. – disse Logan sério. – Pensei que estava preparada. Ela fez uma cara feia para ele, emburrada, "Vai vendo", pensou ela. Ele se surpreendeu com a determinação que vira nos olhos dela, mas ainda havia muito treino pela frente.

- Pode mandar outra. – disse ela em tom de desafio.

E assim ele o fez, apertou o botão que controlava o lançamento de bolas, desta vez esta veio pelo lado esquerdo de Wulcan, ela se virou rapidamente, se paralisou por um instante, mas pensou rápido o bastante, se abaixou até o chão, ainda sentiu a bola passar e tocar alguns fios de cabelo antes dela se abaixar. Foi por muito pouco mesmo!

- É, você teve sorte dessa vez. – disse Logan

- Não foi sorte, foi habilidade. – revidou ela.

- Ah é, então vamos ver. – Logan, estava se surpreendendo afinal, ela não demonstrava medo, e se estivesse sabia disfarçar muito bem. Resolveu pegar um pouco mais pesado, lançou três bolas de uma vez, o tempo que ela teria para se desviar de cada uma se reduziu para alguns poucos segundos, mas incrivelmente ela conseguiu. Ele foi apertando um pouco mais, jogando bolas isoladas mais rápido e grupos, ela se desviava, mas ele notava que ela estava ficando cansada. Até que chegou um ponto em que ela foi atingida mais umas duas vezes.

- Tudo bem, já chega de desvios de bola.

- Até que foi fácil – murmurou.

- Eu ouvi isso, hein. Então você acha que foi fácil? Vamos agora fazer você mostrar um pouco do que sabe fazer de verdade. Quero que use seus poderes, não precisa fazer um estrago grande, só acertar os alvos.

- Mas eu tenho dois – começou ela – Qual o senhor quer que eu use?

- O que você sentir que é o ideal. – disse ele sério.

Ela ficou confusa, e se se atrapalhasse com seus próprios dons? Daria seu melhor então. Ele fez aparecer por detrás de alguns arbustos alguns alvos, era como um daqueles jogos de acertar patinhos num parque de diversões, mas eles se mexiam rápido e era preciso muita mira e concentração para acertar. Ela tentou mentalizar o que queria fazer, juntou as mãos e tentou fazer uma bola de fogo e lançar em um dos alvos mas só saiu uma bolinha, quase uma faísca.

- Se concentre! – ela ouviu Logan gritar.

Ela tentou de novo, com toda sua força, tentou juntar tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento e conseguiu fazer uma bola de fogo, conseguiu dividi-la uma em cada mão, e lançou, acertou dois alvos. Tentou então manter o ritmo, mas acertou poucos alvos. Cansada daquilo não percebeu que fazia uma grande bola de fogo e lançou sem pensar e destruiu toda a área em que a máquina de alvos estava.

Logan a observava, parecia que não só os poderes dela tinham que ser dominados mas alguns sentimentos que vinham de dentro e podiam influenciar.

- Assim está bom? – perguntou ela ríspida.

- Bravo, parece que você me mostrou o que pode fazer, mas foi desconcentração de certa forma, ás vezes não basta usar toda a sua potência, é preciso saber dosá-la.

- Ás vezes eu não quero dosar nada, quero mostrar tudo que posso fazer!

- Acha mesmo que deve? – perguntou ele sério.

- Me desculpe senhor Logan, talvez eu esteja nervosa. – disse ela se arrependendo de ser grosseira. – Eu queria poder acompanhar os outros que já estão aqui a mais tempo, me sinto atrás. Logan olhou para ela, estava claro que ela tinha muita vontade, ele teve uma idéia então e sabia que daria certo.

- Então, vamos espoletinha, vamos ver se você vai explodir seus poderes assim tão bem depois que terminarmos. – disse ele chamando-a para dentro.

- Vamos voltar para a mansão?

- Apenas me siga.

Mal Wulcan sabia que ele a levaria para um lugar que os alunos temiam bastante, mas era como Logan pensou, se ela queria treino e maior habilidade, era isso que ela teria. Com um sorriso nos lábios e com tal pensamento, ele entrou na mansão com Wulcan atrás de si.


End file.
